


not over you

by zzz7nitsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blushing, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzz7nitsu/pseuds/zzz7nitsu
Summary: Iruma Miu has been in love with Kaede Akamatsu for 2 years. She was rejected once and decided she wasn’t going to be annoying and force her into anything. They haven’t seen each other since Miu’s confession, three months ago.Now they meet again in their Arts class, the first time Iruma saw her she felt a soft pain in her chest but being intelligent enough to know what she doesn’t have to do. Akamatsu covered her face with her hand, feeling the heat of her face, why was she blushing?SHORT CHAPTERS !
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of based on real life events, not completely but I hope yall like it :]

_“Sorry Miu, I don’t like girls.”_

_“Don’t worry Akamatsu, it’s totally okay.”_

Three months have passed since those words, Iruma Miu felt her heart beating extremely fast when she finally decided to confess to Kaede Akamatsu, the girl she has been in love for two years. She didn’t confess her feeling expecting the short girl was also in love with her, she just wanted to let her know and erase that constant pain on her chest everytime she saw the pianist. She felt free after telling her and a wide smile appeared on her face, heading back to her house knowing she probably did the right thing.

* * *

“Shut up Yonaga, we understand you’re excited about arts class but remember we aren’t the only people here.” Miu whispered to Angie Yonaga, her bestfriend, who was being extremely loud.

“Nyahaha! Angie is excited because all of you can watch her work, Atua says you will be amazed!” Once again she talked in a very high tone, lots of people turning around to look at her, some people were confused and some of them smiled, she looked really cute when she was excited about something.

“I wish I signed up for Music class.” Maki Harukawa let a sigh out, followed by Himiko Yumeno’s yawn.

“Same here... Arts is boring.”

“You are being disrespectful, Atua is going to punish you all.” Angie exclaimed, she looked annoyed when the others laugh at her so she started punching their shoulders, between laughs and smiles the four girls entered the class, sitting together in a big table.

* * *

“I still don’t understand why you have signed up for Arts, Kaede.” Kirumi looked down at the girl, who smiled a bit.

“Yeah, it would have been a smart idea sign up for Music class but it’s always interesting to do new things, don’t you think so?” She looked back at Mahiru Koizumi who was holding a small camera, she nodded.

“Agree with Kaede and Mahiru! Ibuki knows everything about music so she needs to learn more and more.” Ibuki Mioda shouted, Mahiru punched her shoulder not very softly. After walking down the hallway they entered the classroom, the teacher closed the door after they entered, the whole class was there.

“Hello students, you can call me Mr. Hagakure, I’ll be your arts teacher this school year.” The teacher waved at them, he looked like a very funny and cool teacher. “So now I’ll need to learn your names so I’m going to read the class list and you tell me where you are, got it?”

He grabbed a notebook and started reading names. “Chihiro Fujisaki? Kiyotaka Ishimaru? Nagito Komaeda? Komaru Naegi?” He continued until he saw a name, his smile seemed natural. “Angie Yonaga?” “Here!” Angie was Mr. Hagakure’s favourite student, it could be because she was really interested in everything he said and was sometimes the only one who listened to him when anyone else did, they seemed to have like father-daughter relation.

Kaede turned her head to see where Angie was, she couldn’t think of anything else when she saw _that_ girl’s hand rising, the one who was in between Angie and Maki, the one who said “I’m here!” while smiling and waving her hand in the air, thinking she could also be Mr. Hagakure’s favourite student along with Angie, which was actually impossible. 

There she was after three months, Miu Iruma and Kaede Akamatsu were in the same class, she looked happy while she was waving her hand but quit that slight curve on her lips after everyone got their attention in other student, for some reason Kaede couldn’t stop looking at her, she was... amazed?

She came back to real world when she heard her name “Kaede Akamatsu?” She tried to hide the fact that she was kind of embarrassed. Why was she embarrassed? Well, she knew she was caught while looking at certain person, who caught her watching is actually pretty obvious.

* * *

‘ _Was Kaede starring at me? Maybe she was starring at Angie... Or maybe Maki, yeah it has to be Maki, after all she’s one of the prettiest girls in here.’_ Miu rubbed her eyes and look at the teacher, the class was about to start.

...

After 46 minutes the bell was the reason everyone started packing everything extremely fast, not gonna lie the class wasn’t that bad but it was extremely boring. Extremely. Boring.

Miu heard her friend’s name being called by Mr. Hagakure, she wanted to say something to her before leaving the classroom so she walked over the girls table, what she didn’t know was that someone looked really rushed and accidentally hit her, she turned around and watch the girl slowly fall. That girl didn’t hit her head with the ground, even though she had already closed her eyes preparing herself for the pain the crash against the floor was going to bring her. Instead of feeling the cold floor against her skin she felt warm arms around her, preventing her to fall, we all know who the girl is.

“Oh sorry! I was walking really fast and I didn’t see you” The soft words came out of that girl’s mouth, a sweet tone.

“No, no. I was running and I wasn’t looking, thank you for th-.” She couldn’t finish the sentence when she felt those eyes staring at her, waiting for her to accept her apologies.

“Thank you, Iruma.” She finished grabbing the sheets that were laying on the ground, she walked out of the class while listening her friend’s voices asking her to wait for them, the real question wasn’t why didn’t she wait for them. **Why was she blushing?**


	2. chapter i

Kaede run out of class, hearing her two friends screaming at her back, calling her and asking her to wait for them, answering their screams she didn't stop running until she reached the bathroom, locking herself inside and pulling the latch. She took a deep breath as she finally finished running. She still doesn't understand it, what kind of logic does it have that she blushed at _that person_? Everything that happened three months ago had really happened and everything she said was true, she never accepted Iruma's confession.

\- "She must have gone to class, now she has nowhere to escape." She heard Mahiru's voice followed by Kirumi's laugh, she swallowed hard thinking what they would tell her once they were all in class, where she had to answer the young girls' questions, she sighed and turned her phone on to open the camera and look at herself, her cheeks were still slightly blushed although not as much as before, she could say that reddish color would be due to fatigue from running so much, she would already think of an excuse to be able to avoid the main topic with her friends.

* * *

\- "You scared her, you idiot!" The high voice of a short girl invaded Miu Iruma's ears, she had simply prevented Kaede from hitting her head on the ground.

\- "Huh? I saved her skull from smashing on the ground, you should praise me for being so great." Miu laughed placing her hands on her hips and laughing with that characteristic laugh of hers, receiving sighs and the occasional punches from her friends.

\- "That was Kaede, dumbass, don't you mind having scared the person you like? If Ibuki had scared Mikan she would be very angry with herself." Ibuki hit her head and crossed her arms, frowning.

\- "What does Kaede have to do with it? You have to update yourself Ibuki, because I, the Gorgeous Girl Genius, Miu Iruma, I don't like anyone anymore!" She left the class laughing, leaving the other girls confused, had she really stopped liking that girl? It was impossible to believe, she talked about her every hour, always, she never stopped telling them how much she liked her and how much she loved her, she said it so many times that one day they had to pretend to have something very important to talk about in order to avoid the whole Akamatsu Kaede related topic.

* * *

\- "There you are, we were worried about you, asshole." Mahiru exclaimed when they saw Kaede somewhat lost in the corridors of the academy, Kaede raised her hand and greeted the girls, noticing how in response a girl who was almost crying was running to her.

  
\- "A-Akamatsu, are you okay? They told me y-you might be feeling bad and I c-came to help ... I'm sorry if it's nothing or if I'm bothering you, I'm sorry please d-don't hate me!" Mikan Tsumiki had appeared on the scene, feeling Kaede's warm hands on her head, petting her slowly, smiling and shaking her head.

  
\- "Don't worry, Tsumiki, I'm completely fine." For the second time that day, she couldn't finish the sentence. She was about to finish as she felt her hands were certainly pulled from Mikan's hair by a colorfully dressed girl, giving the girl whose eyes were still slightly red a hug. "Ibuki missed you, Mikan!

A soft smile settled on Mikan's lips accompanied by tears, whenever she felt Ibuki's arms surround her she felt safe and loved for once. It was time for the next class. Behind her came Hiyoko, Kiruki, Maki and Himiko. Kaede noticed that the presence of two girls, Angie and Miu, was missing, thinking while frowning where they could be, the next class was about to start and she thought they would all go to philosophy class, after all, she could choose between philosophy, technology and help in maths, Maki noticed the wrinkles formed on Kaede's brow and held out a hand to her, asking if she was okay, Kaede snapped out of her trance, she nodded. "Where are Angie and Miu? You guys are always together."

  
\- "Why would we say where our friends are?" Kaede had to lower her head to meet Hiyoko Saionji, she had her typical mean smile on her lips. She seemed to have a certain grudge against Kaede for some reason, although in reality Hiyoko was really to almost everyone in the academy, it was something typical of her. "Oh! Hi Mahiru." She greeted her partner changing completely her facial expression, giving her a smile and a big hug, reciprocated by the tallest one along with a small speech about being kinder to people.

"Nowadays everyone has a partner ... What a pain ..." Himiko yawned once more and started walking with Maki and Kirumi to philosophy classroom, she turned around with a sleepy expression. "Miu had doubts between joining technology and philosophy, but in the end it was obvious that she would choose technology, Angie ..." They all sighed, knowing exactly what Angie had chosen. "Help in math." They all exclaimed in unison, Angie was not terrible at math, nor bad, in fact, she was extremely good at math and that's why she chose it, it was a passing assurance and she wasn't stupid.

'That means that if we only coincide in Arts we will only see each other in that class and maybe during recess hours ...' Kaede thought, changing the subject with herself thinking why she was calculating when and how long she could see the other girl, something was affecting her. She turned her body to look for people she could go to the class where the philosophy lesson would be done, but when she turned around Mikan and Ibuki were being affectionate with each other, one more timidly and the other shouting how much they loved her. Pass. She also saw Mahiru and Hiyoko who had already started walking while holding hands. Kaede let out a sigh and started walking alone to the philosophy class. To summarize the class: Boring.

* * *

49 minutes later, the alarm started to fill the whole academy and Kaede got up from her chair at the speed of light, rushing to her classroom to pick up her coat and go home, she used to wait for her friends but they all seemed to assume that it would be good for her to go alone today. Anyways, Kirumi, Mahiru and Ibuki lived nearby so when they left the building the three of them went one way and Kaede went the other. Akamatsu began to walk slowly towards the main door of the building in order to leave and go directly to her house, the people who were walking near her could hear the curses that she said in a low voice when she saw _that_ girl leaning against the wall, she tried not to look at her and continue on her way home but a voice stopped her, _that voice again._

  
\- "Hey, Akamatsu! You dropped this before, I was going to give it back to you tomorrow but since you're here, take it." Miu handed her a small piano-shaped keychain, it was quite adorable and the colors of it matched the colors of Kaede's uniform. When she heard about that keychain, Kaede immediately turned and grabbed the object, looking at it as if it were the most precious treasure, her eyes lit up at the sight.

\- "Thank you, thank you, Miu! I didn't realize that I had lost it, it is a very important object for me, my piano teacher gave it to me when I won my first competition, it was very exciting and everything he said to me when I received the... " Her words started fading when she noticed that she was talking too much and Miu's gaze was on her, smiling slightly.

\- "Sounds interesting, tell me more sometime in the future. Hey Sayaka!" Miu ran to her friend without even saying goodbye to Kaede, she didn't care much since she turned around and continued walking, determined to go home.

  
_\- "Thanks, Miu."_


	3. chapter ii

\- "No, I'm not going." Miu rolled her eyes while she answered Angie's question for the fifth time in 1 minute. 

\- "C'mon Miu, we've been invited to Celestia's party! Do you hear me? Celestia Ludenberg's party, us, invited." Angie held Miu's hands between hers, looking at her directly in her eyes with her characteristical puppy eyes, begging for Miu once more to go to that damned party.

\- "I understand  _ who  _ Celestia Ludenberg is and shit, but why would I lose my time in that? She's one of the rudest bitches in here and I'm not in the mood to deal with someone like her, have you forgot when she made fun of Hiyoko? I'm not going to a shitty party where she's gonna be 'the queen.' "

Miu got up from the floor after listening the bell ring, that means the next class is about to start so she had to go to maths class, extremely boring for her but feeling the cheerful Angie jumping around, that kid really loved maths class.

Before coming into class she looked across the hallway, she met Celestia’s figure looking at her directly in her eyes, Miu kept her eyes onthe girl, she stood in front of the door watching the other smiling while Miu kept a neutral face, seconds after Iruma felt Himiko’s touch on her shoulder, she had been running because she knew the teacher gives extra work to those who are late to class, she sighted and entered the class, sitting down quickly and trying to learn something new.

* * *

‘Arts class again’ Kaede thought to herself and to be honest it wasn’t something she wanted to do today, she had three of the worst subjects one after another, and in which she characterized herself as terrible despite the fact that her grades were quite high, Kaede Akamatsu was not a bad student.

\- "I heard we will work on something about human anatomy today, forming bodies and those things, doesn't that sound interesting?" Mahiru asked to the four girls who were with her, Hiyoko, Ibuki, Mikan and of course, Kaede. They were all on their way to arts class without much excitement except for Mahiru and Hiyoko, who also seemed to be interested in the exercise they would do today, perhaps her interest grew only from her partner expressing her own.

They arrived a few minutes later, almost entering the class the bell rang and they began to enter one by one, they found another group trying to enter, not surprised by the group of people they met, Himiko, Maki, Kirumi, Angie and Miu. They went inside in that order until Kaede and Miu were the ones left, 'Coincidence, I guess.' Kaede thought before taking two steps back and letting the entrance to Miu first, the girl shrugged her shoulders and entered, Kaede frowned, she thought she could have thanked her for the fact that she had given way to enter the class first, she sighed and entered.

\- "Good morning, students! Today we will work a little with human anatomy, not in detail, I just want you to draw sketches on some sheets, you will give it to me at the end of the class no matter how much you have done, I would like to see how much progress you can do in one class. " Teacher Hagakure said out loud, then he projected some examples on the digital whiteboard, sitting down and beginning what appears to be correcting exams and projects.

Kaede was upset since she couldn't draw anything, she had been trying for 40 minutes to find shapes or poses to draw but it was really impossible, a kind of artistic block you could say, she sighed heavily while erasing continuously until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, looking up she noticed the presence of that famous girl throughout the students, Celestia Ludenberg. Without uttering a single word, she left on her table a letter in which it had 'Invitation' written on it, she was not the only one to receive the letter since all her friends received it in the same way, except Hiyoko and Mahiru, who denied the request. Actually the one who rejected it was Mahiru since she knew her girlfriend wasn’t going to be invited.

* * *

Miu kept her eyes on the blonde girl, she finished her work a few minutes ago, with Angie’s everything was easier.

She kept observing the conversation of glances that the girl and Akamatsu were having, seeing how a letter similar to the one she received the day before was on Kaede's table, she tried looking more clearly at the intention of the letter, when she saw that it was the same as the one she recieved, she called Angie, the white-haired girl cocked her head to the right, asking if there was something else that she needed help with.

\- "Yes."

\- "What do you need help with?"

\- "We'll go to the party."

Angie wanted to jump of happiness until the teacher interrupted the class work, asking for their assignments while the bell rang in the background, they left the classroom going to the class where they would have the last class of the day to finally return home.

  
  



End file.
